The present invention relates to a metal V-belt transmission device.
The present applicant has already proposed an improvement in a V-belt transmission device in which a plurality of V-shaped metal members and a plurality of elastic metal members are mounted to a metal belt member which consists of endless band steel and the like alternately in contact with each other in order to constitute a V-belt as a whole which is provided with a tension between a driving V-pulley and a driven V-pulley, thereby effecting a power transmission therebetween. In the transmission device, a substantially V-shaped groove which is opened outwards is formed in each V-shaped metal member so that the belt member is passed through it, each resilient member is constituted as a hollow roller so that it engages recesses which are formed in opposing surfaces of each pair of V-shaped metal members at both sides thereof and the belt member fastens them from the outer periphery thereof whereby the belt member is pressed to be in contact with each V-shaped metal member via each resilient metal member. In this case, there is required a means which makes it possible that each V-shaped metal member is prevented from drawing apart from the belt member, and furthermore, the V-shaped metal members are prevented from tilting by each other. It is preferable that the means be simple and inexpensive. Also, it is required to further increase the coupling between the V-shaped metal members and the metal belt.